fictionalcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Elsa
Elsa the Snow Queen, or Queen Elsa, is the deuteragonist of the Disney movie Frozen. She is going to become part of the Disney Princess line-up soon along with her sister Anna, which makes their film the first Disney film to have two characters join the Disney Princess line-up instead of just one. She is voiced by Idina Menzel. Disney Park Official Disney Bio "From the outside, Elsa looks poised, regal and reserved, but in reality, she lives in fear as she wrestles with a mighty secret-she was born with the power to create ice and snow. It's a beautiful ability, but also extremely dangerous. Haunted by the moment her magic nearly killed her younger sister, Anna, Elsa has isolated herself, spending every waking minute trying to suppress her growing powers. Her mounting emotions trigger the magic, accidentally setting off an eternal winter that she can't stop. She fears she's becoming a monster and that no one, not even her sister, can help her." As a young child, Elsa learned she had the ability to create ice and snow, and often used it to play with her younger sister, Anna. However, at one point when she was eight years old, she unintentionally struck Anna in the head with a blast of snow, rendering her unconscious and nearly killing her. Their parents, the king and queen, brought the two children to the ancient trolls that lived in the Valley of the Living Rock. Their leader, Pabbie, was able to heal Anna. Pabbie also removed Anna's memories of Elsa's magic to keep her safe, and informs the king and queen that Elsa's powers are dangerous and she must learn to control them. After the incident, the castle gates were closed and Elsa and Anna were kept separated. Anna, with her knowledge of her near-death experience removed, came to believe Elsa despised her for shutting her out, unaware that Elsa only did so to protect her. In her confinement, her parents helped her to try and control her powers, and she was given gloves to suppress them. When Elsa turned 18, her parents left on a trip, but unfortunately died due to the heavy storm, much to Elsa and Anna's grief. Three years afterwards, Elsa was to be crowned queen of Arendelle, and while Anna is overjoyed to be able to leave the kingdom, Elsa is nervous due to having to remove her gloves to hold the royal orb and scepter. Fortunately, she manages to control her powers during her coronation, though she instantly puts her gloves back on in fear. At the later celebration party, Elsa finally exchanges words with Anna in the first time in years, but when Anna mentions spending more time with her, Elsa blows the idea off, stating it can't happen. Shortly afterwards, Anna returns to Elsa with Prince Hans, for their wedding blessings. Elsa is astounded Anna would marry someone she just met and refuses to bless them, leading to an argument between the two that ends with Elsa revealing her powers to the others in the ballroom, including Anna. Elsa's family *Anna - sister * unnamed grandparents *unnamed mother or father. Trivia * She played the logo in Columbia Pictures from Yahoo!, and Paramount Pictures. Category:Frozen characters Category:Disney characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Movie characters Category:Females Category:Cryomancers Category:Femme Fatales Category:Disney Princesses Category:Chaotic Good characters Category:Heroes Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Remorseful characters Category:Princes/Princesses Category:Queens Category:Magic users Category:Deuteragonists Category:Anti Heroes Category:Disney Princess Category:2013 Characters Debuts Category:Sarcastic Heroes Category:Another Superior Heroine Category:Another Classic Beauty Category:Another Proper Ladylike Princess/Queen Category:Heroine Who Should've Had More Screen Time Category:Forced Siblings/Sisters Category:Characters Who Are More Of Younger Siblings Category:Characters Who Should've Had Their Own Films Category:Heroines Who Should've Been Properly Taught How To Be Themselves During Their Childhood In Canon Category:Heroines Who Should've Always Gotten To Use Their Magic Powers All The Time Category:Deuteragonists Who Really Deserve Their Own Films Category:Deuteragonists Who Really Deserve More Focus On Them Category:Deuteragonists Who Really Deserve More Screen Time Category:Deuteragonists Who Really Should've Had More Focus On Them Category:Characters Who Should've Been Properly Portrayed Better Than Ever Category:Hot, Beautiful, Lovely, Pretty Snowflakes Category:Other Superior Heroines Category:Snowflake Angels Category:Characters Who Never Ever Even Deserve Anything Worse At All Category:Other Good Snow Queens Category:Cool Magic Users Category:Snow Queen Category:Another Isolated Princess Category:Other Most All Time Favorable Characters Category:Other Isolated Princesses Category:Forced Older Siblings/Sisters Who Are Ironically Even More Of Younger Siblings/Sisters Category:Poor Misunderstood Outcasts Who Shouldn't Have To Be Seen As Monsters Nor Freaks At All Category:Heroines Who Really Deserve To Be Anything Else More Than Only Just Past Thirteenth Year Scared Little Girls From Their Childhood Past Lives Category:Heroines Who Should've Had Their Own Wicked, Jealous Stepmothers In Canon Like Snow White, Cinderella, Hansel and Gretel, Eliza from Wild Swans Category:Ice Magical Heroines Who Should've Been Properly Raised To Be Less Isolated By Any Other, Older/Elder Royal Ice Magic Users Category:Heroines Who Should've Been Freely Portrayed To Be Sister-less In Canon Category:Ice Magical Heroines Who Should've Been Raised In Ice, Snow Castles/Kingdoms/Palaces Category:Heroine Who Wasn't The Only Snow Queen At All Category:Niece of The Other Snow Queen Category:Royals Category:Less Jealous Characters Category:Less Annoying Characters Category:Less Obnoxious Characters Category:Less Insufferable Characters Category:Heroine Who's Least Less Of A Royal Pain In The Butt Category:Introverted Introverts Category:Snow Princess Category:Ice Princess Category:Ice Queen Category:Frost Princess Category:Frost Queen Category:Snow Princesses Category:Ice Princesses Category:Frost Princesses Category:Snow Queens Category:Ice Queens Category:Frost Queens Category:Princesses/Queens of Winter Category:Girly Royals Category:Composite Characters Category:Naturally Based On The Snow Queen For Being A Queen With Ice Powers And A Palace Made Of Ice, But Closer To That Of Kai, The Boy Who Grew Distant From A Loved One, Gerda Category:Characters Whose Infancy Should've Been Shown/Revealed In Canon Category:Characters Who Deserve To Be Known More About Better Category:Characters Whose Parents Deserved Better Canon Fates Than Deaths Category:Characters Whose Parents Should've Done Anything To Set Them Free From Being Isolated Back Then Before In Canon Category:Canon Characters Who Should've Came Out In More Classical Hand Drawn Traditional 2D Animation/Cartoon Styles Category:Underdeveloped Canon Characters Category:Canon Characters Who Were Meant To Be Sibling-less In Canon Category:Characters Who Are Even More Like Strangers To Their Siblings Category:Characters Who Are Even More Like Complete Strangers To Their Siblings Category:Canon Characters Who Were Meant To Be Sister-Less In Canon